La mañana inicia
by public static void
Summary: Un momento entre Draco y Harry al iniciar su día.


**Aruquita, por segundo año consecutivo me ha tocado regalarte. En esta ocasión me fui con tu petición fácil y escribí un pequeño momento entre Draco y Harry, poco después de sus respectivas separaciones.**

 **¡Espero que te guste!**

* * *

Draco despierta sobresaltado pero inmóvil. Son esas pesadillas otra vez que le carcomen por dentro y le hacen revivir momentos que prefiere olvidar. Lo primero que ve es el techo blanco y el gran candelabro colgado ahí. Se ha quedado dormido en la salita nuevamente, pero no recuerda estar recostado sino en su silla frente al fuego.

—Qué bueno que despiertas— le dice Harry, sentandose en la orilla del sillón que hace de cama para Draco. Con dedos ligeros, Harry traza círculos en el brazo descubierto de Draco—. Llegué y estabas en tu silla. No quise molestarte, pero parecías tan incómodo que te traje aquí y te puse encima lo primero que encontré. No quería que tuvieras frío.

—Debiste dejarme frente al fuego, entonces— replica Draco, irguiéndose. Se talla los ojos para limpiar el sueño que aun siente; las pesadillas siempre llegan antes de que pueda descansar de verdad—. ¿Qué hora es?

—Las ocho y cuarto. Apenas tenemos tiempo para un desayuno rápido e ir al trabajo.

Draco asiente. Los dos se miran un par de segundos antes de que Harry se incline y bese los labios de Draco. A éste le parece un gesto hermoso, de esos que tiene ya años sin sentir. Su relación con Astoria, por más intentos de parte de ambos, termina desmoronandose sin dejar más que una amistad.

—Agradezco tenerte en mi vida.

Draco sonríe de lado cuando sus palabras hacen que Harry sonría como tonto. Supone que tiene sentido; ambos vienen de relaciones fallidas y ambos necesitan a alguien.

—Yo agradezco tenerte a ti.

—Cualquiera agradecería tenerme. ¿No me has visto? Soy asombroso.

Harry rueda los ojos y se levanta del sillón, ofreciéndole a Draco una mano para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie.

—Vaya manera de arruinar el momento.

Los dos se ríen. Entre ellos no hay momentos arruinados ni siquiera cuando ambos recuerdan la guerra. Es algo que forma parte de sus vidas y ninguno quiere ocultar las cicatrices formadas por decisiones erróneas y sacrificios hechos por el bien mayor.

Draco supone que es lo que los une tanto; son dos caras de la misma moneda. Dos personas empujadas hacia el mismo destino por caminos distintos.

—Voy a tomar un café con Kingsley esta tarde— comenta Harry al tiempo que prepara tostadas francesas para ambos. Es un desayuno infantil que Draco ama, pues le recuerda un tiempo más feliz en esa misma mansión—. Está pensando en modernizar el Torneo de los Tres Magos para hacer una competencia más... escolar. Tú sabes. Con pruebas que no involucren la posibilidad de muertes sangrientas por criaturas extrañas.

—Para eso es necesario que tu amigo gigante se jubile primero.

—Vamos, Draco. Hagrid no es una mala persona y ya es tiempo de que reconozcas que es tan humano como tu y yo.

Esa es la cuestión. Nadie como tu puede ser humano después de todo lo que haz vivido. ¿Sabes que todas las noches sueño con perderte? Sueño que la muerte viene por ti para vengarse de que sobrevivieras.

No le dice a Harry lo que piensa. Se queda callado y muerte la tostada como si le ofendiera.

—Me parece algo sensato— dice Draco al final, tras un sorbo de Earl Grey—. Beneficiaría mucho a la comunidad internacional después de tantos problemas.

Harry asiente.

—Además daría un boost a la economía actual.

—¿Y tú qué tienes que ver? Supongo que, como el último Campeón tienes opinión absoluta.

—En realidad quiere que tu y yo seamos parte de los jueces— explica Harry. Los ojos de Draco se deslizan por sus labios y su mentón junto a la gota de té que escapa de la taza al separarse de los labios de Harry.

—Límpiate, Potter. Pareces un niño.

Harry lo hace, mirando a Draco con desesperación.

—Tú pareces un pervertido cuando me miras así.

Draco sonríe de lado.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Tengo muchos kinks y tu eres una víctima fácil.

Harry suelta una carcajada que hace sonreír a Draco. Le fascina escuchar su risa tan ligera y llena de vida. No es como las sonrisas de antes, de cuando van a Hogwarts y ambos ofrecen más tristeza que alegría a aquellos que los acompañan.

—Bueno, siempre puedes intentar algo. Pero después del trabajo que no debemos llegar tarde.

Draco rueda los ojos.

—¿Qué sentido tiene ser un héroe de guerra si no puedes llegar tarde al trabajo?

Harry se le queda viendo. Draco no puede creer que de verdad esté considerando quedarse.

—Tienes una reunión con el Ministro. No puedes faltar por más que quiera que te quedes.

Es la verdad. Draco quiere lo mejor para Harry, después de todo. Sabe que su trabajo en los Aurores es fruto de los desastres de su vida; es la única forma de vida que Harry conoce hasta que Ginny termina con él y le deja las cosas claras. Si hay algo que Draco aprecie de esa mujer, es que tiene el valor para salir de la rutina de un matrimonio feliz y le hace ver a Harry que él puede hacer lo mismo.

Ahora, con la oferta de Kingsley, Harry tiene la oportunidad de salir del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. No puede dejar ese café con Kingsley para otro día aunque tengan que pasar tiempo separados. Si pueden estar tantos años con otras personas, pueden soportar una mañana de trabajo.

—No estoy seguro de ser lo que Kingsley busca— confiesa Harry, pellizcando el resto de tostada en su plato. Se mira vulnerable, recordándole a Draco el día que lo señalan como segundo campeón de Hogwarts—. Son momentos que no quiero recordar.

Draco se asombra. Harry no es de las personas que admiten sus emociones de la nada.

—Oh.

Se levanta de su silla y camina hacia él, jamás perdiendo el contacto visual con esos ojos verdes que le atormentan por su franqueza. Cuando Draco está frente a Harry, lo abraza. Con ese gesto le quiere decir muchas cosas; que lo ama, para comenzar, pero también que lo apoya y que siempre estará para él. Se siente bien sentir el cuerpo de Harry tan cerca del suyo en un momento como ese, porque por primera vez en su vida Draco se siente feliz y quiere que todos los demás también lo sean. Mucho más Harry, que se ha convertido en la constante en su vida.

—¿Qué crees que con un abrazo solucionarás todos mis problemas de la adolescencia?— viene la voz sarcástica de Harry que congela a Draco—. Debí contarte antes de Cho. La invité al Baile de Navidad en el noventa y cuatro y me rechazó. ¿Qué me merezco para olvidar esa tragedia en mi vida?

Draco le golpea la nuca, sonrojado y separandose de Harry. Aún así no hay más que unos cuantos centímentros entre ellos y la sonrisa de Harry lo cautiva.

—Y dices que soy yo el que arruina el romance.


End file.
